You Should See Me In A Crown
by caesarwrites
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding Levi and Historia.
1. flightless bird

**author's** **note:** hello all! as stated in the summary, this is a collection of one-shots surrounding my favorite ship from attack on titan, levi and historia! i will be adding notes in the beginning with the rating, if it's canon or au, and a brief summary so you can get a feel for what the one shot will be about. ratings will vary from K to M for content like smut so please pay attention to the notes in the beginning if any of that bothers you. some of these chapters i previously have published on ao3, but some will be newer works as well. i hope you all enjoy! let me know thoughts in a review. if you have a request, let me know and if it's possible, i'll make it happen!

* * *

**Flightless Bird**

_The Captain likes talking to the birds because they remind him of Isabel and Farlan. Historia overhears, and she grows to appreciate him more._

Canon Universe, set sometime after she becomes Queen and the squad helps at the orphanage. Rated T for Levi's language. Fluff, light pining.

* * *

Levi doesn't sleep much, Historia notices.

Even with the kids and chores around the orphanage to wear him out, he may retire to a room, but he doesn't actually sleep. Most often he sits in the armchair by the fireplace downstairs, whether it's to "sleep" for a few hours or to read and drink tea. Historia, who is usually first to rise, will find him in the chair and chide him for not resting properly.

"You have a bed, you know," she reminds him every morning.

"Yes. I'm in it," he deadpans, but with no irritation. Historia just smiles tiredly and will make fresh tea and toast for him. He'll accept it silently with a nod of gratitude and go outside with his food while the sun rises.

One morning, Historia finds herself curious as she makes her own toast. Levi is such an odd man, yet he's incredibly simple all at once. She's more intrigued about the Captain now that she's not his subordinate anymore, but he always leaves her in the morning to eat alone. Once she's put some preserved fruit on her toast, she goes to the back door, ready to join her former Captain when she hears him talking on the other side of the door.

"Hey, shit head," he says quietly. She furrows her brow; no one else is awake yet but them. "I'm starting to get lazy out here. All this dicking around with the kids is great, but I'm getting antsy just doing nothing." Historia shifts quietly to the window, peering out while trying to be discreet—there's no sneaking up on Levi, after all—and she's shocked by what she sees.

He's sitting on the porch, taking a half of toast and is sharing it with two robins. One is perched on his knee, the other on the porch beside him, both looking up at him expectantly. He breaks off another piece, handing it to the robin on his knee. It picks it from his fingers eagerly, chirping happily once done, and he rubs the orange patch on it's chest affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah," Levi replies. The one beside him flaps it's wings indignantly and chirps in turn until Levi gives that one bread too. "Shut up," he scolds.

Historia observes the whole scene with wonder, not quite sure what she was expecting.

She eats breakfast alone.

Every morning continues the same for the next week: Historia wakes up and finds Levi in the armchair, urging him to sleep in a real bed. He shrugs off her comments when she brings tea and toast, leaving her to eat alone. She goes to sit on the other side of the door while he feeds his birds, talking to them about the simplest things. She feels awkward listening in, but she can't help but feel drawn to this side of Levi that he only seems to share with these robins that find him each morning. She hears him speak about his squad with mild annoyance and endearment, about the children, and then one morning he speaks about Historia herself.

Her breath catches in her throat when she hears her name in that relaxed tone he uses with them.

"She's not quite as stubborn as Eren, but she's relentless when she wants to be," Levi remarks. "It's definitely helped—these kids wouldn't be here now without that spirit. She's done more than I could've ever hoped for, and it's kind of incredible to witness."

Historia puts her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp, her heart pounding wildly within her chest. She knew Levi felt passionately about her bringing up the children from the Underground, but to hear this kind of praise from him? She smiles behind her hand until he speaks again, interrupting the birds chirping.

"She means well though. Even if she's a nosy, eavesdropping brat."

Her stomach sinks.

"Just come on out, Historia."

She doesn't know what else to do, so she opens the door anxiously. Levi sits on the porch, but is looking over his shoulder at her with a bored expression. "I—"

"Shut the door before you wake anyone. You're too fucking loud every morning." He turns back to the birds without waiting for her to respond.

Shutting the door behind her, she sits beside Levi, her feet dangling off the porch as the grass touches her toes. The birds fly away a few feet, unsure of Historia now that she's joined their usual feeder. She glances at them before looking at Levi. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, Cap—ah, Levi," she apologizes. Levi corrects her every time she calls him Captain, reminding her that _I'm not your Captain anymore_ and _you're the fucking Queen now, remember?_

"I'm not angry, so calm down," he tells her bluntly. "Why did you do it?"

"I..." Historia hesitates, trying to gather the reason. While she struggles to muster the words, Levi shifts his steely gaze to meet hers, and suddenly she finds the words as they look at one another. She didn't realize how close she sat to him at first, but with him in arm's reach she can see the flecks of blue in his grey eyes, the lines around his eyes from years of stress and lack of sleep, and the beginning of a shadow is visible on his chin in the morning sun. She swallows nervously before answering timidly, "I like listening to you talk. I didn't know you talked to the birds, but you tell them things I didn't know about you, but that I'd like to know."

Levi cocks an eyebrow and the beginning of a smile pulls at the corners of his lips. "You could've just come out here and talked to me like a normal person." Historia blushes deeply and looks down at her lap, embarrassed she snuck around at all. A moment passes by with silence between them, only for Levi to speak again. "I talk to them because they remind me of old friends." At his words she looks up again, and this time he's looking at the robins that approach with apprehension. He gives them the remaining pieces of toast, which they scarf down happily. "We took care of a bird in the Underground—well, Isabel mainly did. Farlan and I helped," Levi explains.

The two robins chirp as Levi speaks, fluttering their wings in excitement as they hop on the ground.

"Is this the kind of shit you really like hearing?" Levi asks as he looks at her again. The early sunlight reflects in his eyes, making her heart flutter as she gets lost in his dark eyes. One of the robins chirps again, making her blink and refocus on Levi, who's searching for an answer in her bright eyes.

Historia nods with a warm expression. "Yes, it is."

The tension seeps from his shoulders and he allows that smile to finally show. He starts with Isabel and Farlan, speaking of memories he had buried long ago with a fondness she's never seen in him before, yet she yearns to see more of. The birds eventually fly away, returning each morning faithfully to share in those peaceful moments.


	2. three words that became hard to say

**author's note:** hello friends! i started on an endeavour to upload this whole fic from AO3 over, and i totally dropped the ball, oops. i'm sorry about that - steady updates will resume now though. i had a mini hiatus due to getting sick (all is well) plus super intense morning sickness (i'm pregnant!) that took away literally any spare energy i had to put toward writing or anything fun. i'm starting to feel more like a person though, so i'm back! hopefully you all enjoy this one! it was recently posted to AO3 as well so you'll see it on both platforms. much love!

* * *

**three words that became hard to say**

_Levi and Historia steal away time together, driven by longing and desire for one another._

Canon universe. Rated M for sexy times. Fluff, soft smut, feels ahead.

* * *

It started as a one time thing at the Orphanage.

They were drunk on their grief for their fallen friends, lost to countless battles. The next morning was filled with tense silences and soft uttering of "_I'm sorry_" because "_I don't normally do this sort of thing._" Levi somehow missed all the ways she bit her lip as she glanced at him over and over again, and Historia didn't see his lingering gaze as he regarded her in his room, wondering how she can look like she belongs better than he does.

It became a two-time thing, and then three, and then they stopped apologizing for their shared actions. She, who bears the weight of the crown, doesn't care about her duties or responsibilities when she's able to just be when she's with him.

This can't be wrong - the way he repeats her name like a prayer, muffled by her skin against his lips as he drags his teeth. Her back arches under his touch, brought to life again with each brush of his callused fingertips, seeking him out to be impossibly closer as she's held flush to him. When their gazes meet, his eyes speak volumes of what his voice could never. He drinks her in, laid out under him like she was crafted for him. Her body fits to his, molded by destiny's cruel hand to bind them together, yet forbid them the joy of a peaceful unity.

As if they know what peaceful means anymore.

Levi thinks that he can find the meaning of that word again as he holds her, enveloped in her warmth and able to forget the burden of his title as Humanity's Strongest.

She pulls him back for another kiss, desperate for the rich taste of black tea and honey that's so painfully _Levi_ that she can't disassociate the two anymore. The word home flashes in her mind when her tongue drags over his lips, her nose hitting his awkwardly in their haste.

This becomes routine.

They've fallen somewhere between fucking and making love, full of a lifetime of heartache and the fluttering of blooming love all at one.

"_Please_," she'll plead softly, murmuring as she clings to him.

He will respond in turn, every time.

* * *

Nights after meetings regarding Liberio or Zeke are different.

Levi's actions are urgent, like she's an oasis in the desert and he's eager to drown in her. His hands are rough and his kiss is bruising, but she welcomes each touch because it's Levi and when they're alone in her quarters, all that matters is him.

He needs this.

He needs _Historia_.

When he's in these moods, he demands to give until she's unraveled, panting and moaning and falling apart from his slender fingers and that fucking mouth.

Historia's face is flushed and her hair feels damp at the nape of her neck as she looks at him between her legs. His eyes are dark, smoldering with more emotions than she's ever seen, but his face is tinged pink and his hands are still on her inner thighs.

"Levi." Her voice is breathy as she tries to ask him if she can return the favor, can please him, or simply touch him. "I - "

He silences her with a quick movement, pressing his mouth to hers to muffle her offer. She can taste herself on his lips, and she whimpers into him as his fingers return to her.

A silent vow is made to her in these nights.

_I will not make the same mistake twice._

* * *

Levi holds her one night, after. His chest is against her back, an arm draped over the curve of her waist. Historia's fingers threaded through his a while ago, holding it just under her breasts. He can feel her heartbeat through her warm skin, soft and curled into him. His nose is at the nape of her neck, tickling the sensitive skin with each breath he takes.

He's never felt more at home.

He knows that she's still awake; her breathing hasn't evened out the way it does when she eventually nods off.

This gentle fondness in his chest has become so prevalent that he feels compelled to finally speak it into existence.

"I think I love you."

Her pulse quickens against their clasped hands. She doesn't shift to look at him despite the way she's tense against him.

"You think?" Historia asks, her voice low and quivering.

"Yeah."

His thumb caresses hers absently, and it eases her tension. She holds his hand closer to her chest, tightening her grip as she smiles. For a long moment, she's silent.

After a deep breath, her body relaxes entirely, and Levi doesn't need her to verbalize what he already knows. He falls asleep with her hand in his, his heart beating in tandem with hers.

For now, they will savor this peace while they have it.


	3. hot for teacher

**Hot for Teacher**

Historia has a one night stand with the hottest guy she's ever met, and she realizes it's going to affect her for the rest of the semester.

or, the one where Historia accidentally sleeps with her professor

Modern universe AU. Rated M for sexy times. Professor!Levi, student!Historia, smut for the hell of it, and a walk of shame.

* * *

Waking up shouldn't be this painful.

The sunlight streaming in from a window is blinding, exceptionally so with the pounding of her head as she sits up slowly. The sheets pool at her waist and she runs a hand through her tangled hair, pushing it out of her face as she looks around. Her stomach sinks as she realizes she's definitely not in her apartment—the bedroom she's in is hardly decorated and looks like it's out of an IKEA advertisement. A glance to her right makes her heart race even more when she's faced with a man, sleeping deeply on his back, his black hair splayed out messily on his pillow.

Historia's face flushes when she remembers the events of the precious night clearly despite how much alcohol she had.

_He hoisted her onto the bathroom sink easily, fitting in between her thighs snugly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His kiss was eager, messy—she wasn't the only one desperate for some form of affection. She didn't do random hook-ups or one night stands because they're risky and leave her feeling shitty the following day, but she could deal with that if this guy fucks as good as he kisses._

_His mouth was hot on her neck as he bit at the thin skin, his tongue swiping over where his teeth nipped at her. She flinched back, her neck tingling pleasantly. "N-no marks," she tells him raggedly._

_He pulled away, giving a sheepish grin. "Ah, too late. Sorry," he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her again. _

A part of her wants to stay and curl back up with him at the sight of his peaceful expression and toned arms, but when she sees the time on her phone a newfound sense of urgency fills her.

She'll be late to class if she doesn't hurry up and get moving.

Carefully, Historia slips out of bed and takes her phone from the nightstand—it miraculously has a little over 20% battery left—and she slowly collects her outfit that's scattered all over the apartment. When she heads for the door, she spots her shoes nearby and grimaces at the heels on them.

It's going to be a true walk of shame.

_As soon as she stepped over the threshold and he shut the door, she kicked off her heels and slammed him against the closest wall. She haphazardly unbuttoned his dress shirt, gaping once she tore it from his torso._

_"How are you real?!" She exclaimed with a shocked smile as she took in his chiseled abs and lean, muscular arms. "Are you really a teacher or are you a big, fat liar?"_

_He looked down at himself before shrugging, giving a coy grin as he undid his belt. "Pretty sure I'm not fat. But I'm also not a liar—unfortunately I do teach shitty brats for a living."_

_Historia felt heat pool between her legs as he discarded his belt. She reached forward to slap his hands away, taking her time to undo his pants herself. "I would definitely fail your class if I was your student," she confessed._

_"Really, now?" He quirked an eyebrow as she sank to her knees. Her dress slid up to her hips and she looked up at him with a confident smile, making his eyes darken with lust. Her fingers hooked under the hem of his pants and underwear, pulling them down together in one motion. His cock sprang free, catching her off guard. Was there anything about this guy that wasn't impressive?_

_"Definitely," she affirmed her previous statement as she wrapped her fingers around his length, pumping experimentally before taking the head into her mouth. He groaned, hands twitching to touch her. She lowered her head to take in more of him while trying to be mindful of her teeth. His hands threaded in her hair, and he pulled gently on it when she did something he liked—which was most of what she was doing. Her tongue swirled the head of his cock before running along the underside of it, hollowing her cheeks out as she bobbed her head. Historia would have smirked if he could when she took most of him in her mouth abruptly, humming with laughter when his cock hit the back of her throat and he tossed his head back, slamming it on the wall behind him._

Historia's nerves tingle when she steps out of the door, phone and wallet in one hand, and high heels in the other. She doesn't feel bad about sneaking out because she left a post-it note on the guy's desk—he had a dozen post-it stacks, which shouldn't be surprising for a teacher but it still struck her as odd—with her name and number scribbled on it. What she does feel guilty about is not being able to remember his name for the life of her and she is not keen on rifling through belongings to find out.

When she steps outside of the apartment building, she pulls up Maps on her phone and quickly finds the shortest walk home.

A twenty minute walk, sore feet, a cup of coffee, and a shower later, she grabs her bag as she runs out of her own apartment to class. Campus is two blocks away and her class is in a familiar building on the side of campus closest to her, thankfully, so she's confident she won't be late.

Her worn Chucks are significantly more comfortable to walk in and she wonders why she doesn't just wear these shoes out instead of heels? She could tolerate more one night stands if she isn't barefoot for the morning after. As she crosses the street to campus, her mind wanders again to the previous night and the man who made her see stars. She goes on autopilot as she makes her way to the classroom, already mostly full of students and thus forcing her to sit near the front. She refrains from rolling her eyes as she begrudgingly sits in the second row, pulling out a notebook and pen as she gets a text message.

_From: Unknown_

_Noticed that you snuck out. I hope you got home safe. Maybe we can get together another time._

4 minutes to class officially starts.

She types out a quick response, trying to conserve battery life now that her phone is on 4%.

_I can confirm I'm alive and in one piece_

She could feel her heartbeat in her fingertips as she sent a second text, throwing caution to the wind about looking too eager. Fuck it, she had an amazing night and wanted another.

_I definitely would like to see you again_

She props her chin up in her hand as she lets herself daydream before class actually starts.

_They barley made it to the bedroom._

_He held her hands at her sides by her wrists as he bent her over the edge of his bed, her face pressed to the sheets as he fucked her roughly. Her mouth was slightly open as she let delicious sounds fall from her lips with each thrust that hit deep inside her. He relished the sight of her, watching his cock slide in and out of her. When her knees startled to buckle, he slowed down and let go of her wrists, which began to ache but Historia didn't care._

_"You okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as he breathed heavily._

_"I won't be if you stop," she quipped, her voice teasing._

_He huffed in response, promptly flipping her over so she was on her back, and he yanked her closer to him by her legs. He slid his cock back into her in one quick thrust and put her legs over his shoulders as he picked back up where he left off. She enjoyed watching his muscles flex as he thrusted, his body gleaming with a thin layer of sweat, his hair falling into his face as he gazed down at her. He continued for a moment before he leaned down, his hips never stopping their motion, nearly bending her in half when he kissed her, less gracefully while he multi-tasked. There was a fervency in how he moved that made Historia want to meet him in that passion, so she returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him to close her as he fucked her._

The door opens once more, and a man makes his way to the podium at the front of the class, making Historia straighten as she realizes the professor has arrived. When she _really_ looks at him, her jaw slackens in shock. Even for the split-second his back is to her, she realizes that she definitely recognizes him and absolutely knows who he is even if she can't remember his name.

He sets down his bag on the desk beside the podium and fishes out reading glasses from it, perching them on his nose. The addition of glasses unravels Historia, her body tensing as she relives the entirety of the night before again in her mind as he picks up a marker, turning to write on the board, keeping his back to the classroom. He writes out in neat script HIS3940 Greek Civilization, and underneath it, a name. He turns back to the class, capping the marker and twirling it in his nimble fingers as his gaze sweeps the quieting classroom.

"Good morning," he says loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm Dr. Levi Ackerman and, assuming that you're in the right room, I'll be your professor for Greek Civilization this semester."

_Levi_.

The name rings clearly in her ears, and suddenly she feels ridiculous for not putting two and two together. She remembers thinking that Levi sounded familiar when he introduced himself to her, but she was too focused on how to get him alone and not at all the fact he said he taught at the same university that she attends.

"If you're here for the elective credit, I'll warn you now that I don't go easy on non-majors. This is not the hardest class you'll take, but I won't accept poor attempts simply because you're not used to the content," he continues. His eyes finally, finally land on Historia, meeting her wide blue eyes with slate gray. His gaze lingers on her as he pauses in his introductory spiel, eyebrows rising for a fraction of a second before he continues to speak, holding her gaze evenly. "That being said, my door is always open during office hours after class for any questions you have."

He looks away from her, leaving her stunned in her seat. As he goes over the syllabus, she has a hard time focusing on anything he actually says. She could listen to his voice all day but none of the words resonate, her mind too busy thinking about the godlike body concealed underneath his clothes and how he fucked her senseless the night before. She holds her legs together tightly, holding her pen in a grip that could make the plastic snap if she grips it any harder.

After what feels like a millennia, people are packing their bags and filing out of the classroom. Historia looks up at her professor, and she bristles when she sees that Levi is smirking at her as he gathers his own belongings. He leaves the room just before she gets up, so she follows him to his office, barely catching up with him as he drops his bag on his desk.

"Hey," she says breathlessly. She wants to tell him that she didn't know he was her professor, that she didn't realize his name was on her schedule when she met him, and that she understands if he doesn't want to see her again. Despite this, her voice is caught in her throat when his eyes meet hers, stormy and unreadable.

"Do you still think you'll fail my class?" Levi asks as he cocks an eyebrow at her, a hint of teasing in his tone.

Historia parts her lips to speak, her face flushing deeply as she recalls the exact moment she said that while on her knees. His mouth quirks up in a half-smile at her blush, and she bites her lower lip at the encouragement.

"I'll definitely need some _extra_ help, Professor."


End file.
